The Phantom of Slugterra
by FariyFlare
Summary: Vlad wanted to get Danny out of his hair for his evil schemes on getting rid of Jack and getting Maddie to finally work. So on hearing a forgotten legend from some ghosts in the Zone, he sends Danny to the work that is beneath their feet. What will happen to Danny in this new world he fell into? Will he find his way back? Meet some new friends? Make new enemies? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Trip to Down Under

Danny slowly opened his eyes with his head throbbing in pain, which was a bit confusing to him. What caused him to black out? Why was his head throbbing? And where was he? As his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, right away he knew where he was and what happened.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

It was late at night and Danny was up in his room trying to complete some last minute homework. The last few days, he had been busy fighting ghost after ghost trying to protect his town with barely any time to relax or finish any homework. But fate wasn't on his side for his Ghost Sense went off altering him to a ghost that was near by for what felt like over the nine thousandth time. "Can't they give me a break for once?" Danny grunted in annoyance as he glared at his unfinished homework that was due the next day, "I just hope that it is just the Box Ghost." Not wanting to wake his family or alert them to the ghost, he summoned the glowing rings without doing his battle cry, transforming him into Phantom and flew out the window.

Once outside, Danny floated in mid air to take in his surroundings to locate the ghost. But before he could take in he whole area, something hit him in the back of his head hard enough to knock him out.

* * *

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

Danny looked himself over and saw that he had reverted back to human and was strapped to a strange looking chair with glowing green straps. But before he had a chance to try escape, a voice stopped him in his tracks, "Don't even try to escape Little Badger, that chair and restraints were specially designed for you not to escape."

"Vlad," Danny growled knowing that voice anywhere, "What is your reason for kidnapping me this time? Don't you have anyone else to brother this late at night."

"I would be trying to take out the buffoon you call a father, but I may end up hurting dear sweet Maddie in the process," Vlad answered as he walked into sight, "Plus this will make sure that you will stay out of my hair for a while."

"Keeping me in a chair is your plan?" Danny asked amused, this wasn't the worst thing that Fruitloop done, but at the same time, it didn't seem to have the Vlad flare.

"No, it is where the chair is going to take you," Vlad answered with an evil glare and smirk.

"What? To some kind of dentist? Or to some kind of office?"

"That would never work, you just find some way to escape," Vlad growled, "No, it will take you to a land that only is mentioned in legends."

"Atlantis?"

"No! It is a land that is located beneath our feet!" Vlad sneered, "It been believed that it been around before even Atlantis was created and now a forgotten legend and spoken myth."

"If it is just a legend, what makes you think its real?"

"From a lot of research my dear boy," Vlad answered as he went over to the computer and bought up some files on the monitor that showed different pictures and text, "You see, the legend says the in ancient times both worlds knew of each other's existence. But something happened that caused them to become independent of each other and through out time, each world thought that the other was only a myth. Though to this day, there are only a certain group of people that know about it and is said they are able to travel to and from it."

"So how did you come across it?" Danny asked trying to figure out how the Fruitloop came across something that seems to have been forgotten as time went on.

"From some convincing ghost in the Zone," Vlad answered as if it was obvious, "So with some research, I found a way to create a one way ticket down there."

"Aren't you worried that I will just be able to fly out?" Danny asked not seeing a reason to the plan. Or did he have something else in mind to add to the trip?

"Not really," Vlad answered as he made his way over to a certain set of buttons, "If my plan works, you will be stuck down there until my plan success. Now, good-bye Daniel."

With a push of a button, Danny went plummeting down into the earth unsure what will awaited him at his destination. All he knew was that he was heading to the world beneath his feet.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of the new story called, "The Phantom of Slugterra." I know that I have other stories on the go, but as I was catching up on some Slugterra some ideas came to mind for some some crossovers with it and Danny Phantom. I will be putting the chapter for the other one out later once I figure out everything that I need to create a special slug just for Danny. I would have waited to upload this one, but as I went to see if there was any stories out there for a crossover between the two, I saw that there none. NONE! Which was a little sad, because I thought that Slugterra and Danny Phantom would make a great crossover. So since there was none, I decided to get to work and start working on one of my ideas for it. Anyways, just is just a chapter to show you guys one of the stories that I would be working on more later on. But if you want more, let me know ok? Also, I did try and make sure that I got my information right for this for the history between Slugterra and the Surface, but didn't find anything really, so I just came up with it. So if Slugterra was around before Atlantis, who knows.**

 **Anyways, I hope this chapter got you wanting more. Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	2. Chpt 2:The Shane Gang meets the Phantom

"That's right, you better run!" Eli called out as he and the rest of the Shane gang chased some of Blakk's goons away.

"Yes! Run away before you face the wrath of the great Pronto!" the tracker of the gang cried out with Stinky ready to be fired.

"I think they got the message," Trixie commented as she lowered her blaster once the goons were far enough away.

"Hey, where the slug?" Eli asked as he turned back to where he last saw the slug and surprisingly it didn't move from its spot. The slug was black with neon green markings and eyes. The markings on its stomach was that of a big diamond with three small ones above it and three under it. It's back was outlined with diamonds going down the middle of it's back with small back diamonds in the middle with neon green diamonds in the center of them.

"That's strange, usually they will run to take cover," Kord commented as he put his blaster away.

"That is probably because it's waiting to become part of my arsenal," Pronto stated proudly as he reached for it, but in response, the slug jumped out of reach, "Hey! Get back here you slug!"

"Pronto, cool it," Eli tells him as Kord held Pronto back from going after and scaring away the slug. Eli bent down and started to examine the black and neon green slug, "What kind of slug is it? I don't recall seeing one like this before."

"I don't have a clue man," Kord tells him as he examines the slug as well trying to recall if he saw one before, "Trixie, you have any ideas?"

"Just a sec," Trixie replies as she took out her handheld computer and started looking it up. After what felt like a few hours but were really minutes, Trixie's eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of her head, "I don't believe this!"

"Don't believe what?" Eli asked wondering what could have surprised his friend.

"It's this slug," Trixie answered not even trying to hide how surprised she was.

"Is it some kind of rare slug?" Kord asked.

"Oh please, it can't be that rare," Pronto stated.

"It is actually a very rare slug," Trixie informed him.

"Really?" Pronto asks with the statement catching his attention.

"It says here that it's called an Ecto Spirit," Trixie reads off.

"Ecto Spirit?" Eli repeats a bit confused.

"I don't think I heard of it before," Kord stats after thinking about it.

"I'm not surprised, it says here that it is one of the rarest slugs out there," the camera girl reads off and then bought up more information on it.

"How can it be that rare that even the great Pronto hasn't even heard about it?" the tracker questioned.

"That is because it is rarely seen," Trixie answered and then started to read off the information, "It says here that they will only come out when they sense that their fated slinger has appeared and will wait in certain areas for them. So because of this, it is unknown if they are endangered or not."

"How can they sense something like that?" Kord questioned as he took his turn to try and get the Ecto Spirit, but it just jumped away from him as well.

"It says here that they are connected to the unknown force that grants them that ability along with other unknown things," Trixie reads off, "It also says here that they are very loyal to their slinger and won't let anyone else sling them."

"I never heard of a slug like that before," Eli stats as he watched the Ecto Spirit look around, "Does it says anything about it's power?"

"No, there's nothing else I can find out it," Trixie informed them as she puts her computer away.

Just then the Ecto Spirit perked up and started making it's way over in a random direction in a hurry. But in the same direction not that far away, an object came falling down from the ceiling of the cavern, "Come on, we better hurry over there. That may be someone coming down from the Surface," Eli instructed as he headed over to his Mecha Beast.

"What makes you think that?" Pronto asked as he followed Eli's lead.

"What else do you think it could be?" Eli asked as he jumped onto his ride.

"Good point," Pronto stated as he got onto his Mecha Beast and when everyone was on their transportation, they headed out.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

After a very long fall filled with darkness, Danny's eyes were hit with unusual brightness. Once his eyes had adjusted, he saw that he was falling into some kind of cavern with giant mushrooms, grass, and jagged rocks. Danny stared at the area in surprise and shock not expecting something like this to be underground. Once the chair landed on the ground, the restraints that were holding the Halfa in place unlocked letting Danny free. The Halfa jumped out of the chair as soon as he could, glared at it for a bit before looking up at where he fell from, "Thanks for the trip Vlad, but I don't really have time for a relaxing vacation." Without thinking about checking the area around him, he summoned his glowing rings transforming him into his ghostly self and like a rocket flew towards the ceiling.

At the speed he was flying, Danny didn't have time to stop before smashing into a Ghost Shield that appeared out of nowhere. "I was not expecting that," Danny grunted as he floated backward a bit as he rubbed his now sore forehead.

"Sorry Ghost Child, it disappoints me to say this but you will be staying here for now," a familiar voice from the shadows tells him.

"Skulker, I thought you would be happy that you won't be receiving a butt kicking for a bit," the Halfa joked trying to lighten up the situation he was in.

"I would be enjoying it if it wasn't for the fact that I can't hunt you," Skulker informs him as he comes out of the shadow, "Now I have to find a portal that takes me to you." He then lifted up his arm which revealed a hidden gun and pointed it at the Ghost Boy, "Now to make sure you don't escape before the shield is at full power," a powerful blast was shot sending Danny plummeting towards the ground.

Hitting the ground with great strength and speed, a dust cloud was formed where the Halfa landed. Once the cloud lifted, it revealed Danny sitting in the middle of a decent sized crater looking unimpressed. Seeing no need to stay in ghost mode, he reverted back to human. "Great, looks like I'm stuck here until the Ghost Shield runs out of power, find someway back as human or try to find a portal to the Ghost Zone." Just as he was about to get up, a strange colored slug that was black with neon green eyes and markings landed on his knee. Danny stared at it for a bit surprised by it's sudden appearance before saying, "Um, hi..."

"Hi," the slug greeted happily as it jumped onto one of Danny's shoulders without any questions being asked.

Danny justed blinked in surprised unsure if he heard it correctly. Did the slug just talk? "Hey! There it is!" a voice called out.

Danny turned to where he heard the voice and saw a boy, a girl and...was that a mole and a blue troll riding mechanical animals coming towards him? As they got closer, Danny noticed that each one had blue capsules strapped to them and had a strange looking gun. Noticing that they were not that far away, the Halfa started to inwardly panic as questions raced through his mind. Did they see him transform? Why didn't he check to see if anyone was around to see him when he was going to transform?

After a few minutes, the group of strangers stopped by Danny and got off of their robotic transportation. The boy looked at Danny for a moment, then at the chair that rested not that far away, then back at Danny, "I'm guessing you are from the Surface?"

"The Surface?" Danny questioned confused by the question.

"You know the world above us," the girl jumped in.

"Then yeah," Danny confessed not really seeing the point of hiding that fact, "But it wasn't really my choice in the matter to come down here."

"What-"

"Never mind that," the mole creature jumped in interrupting the boy, "Have you by chance seen a black and neon green slug come this way?"

"You mean this guy?" Danny asked as he pointed to the little guy sitting peacefully there that surprisingly no one noticed yet.

"How long has it been there?" Pronto asked surprised, he was sure that he would notice a slug sitting right in front of him. Then with a determined look, he reached out to grab it, "Come here you!" but in response, the slug jumped onto Danny's head to escape the mole's gasp.

Before the mole had another chance to try and capture the strange colored slug, the blue troll pulled him back, "I think we have a bigger problem then getting a slug Pronto."

"What could be more important than getting Pronto a new slug?" the mole now known as Pronto asked confused.

"Like how there is someone from the Burning World down here," the girl stated then turned her attention to Danny, "By the way, didn't you have white hair and wearing some kind of black outfit? Also was FLYING!"

Danny flinched a bit at hearing her say that, he was hoping with all hope that no one saw him. It was just his luck that someone noticed him. He just hoped that he could think of something to get him out of revealing his secret. Noticing Danny flinching for a moment, the boy decided to jump in, "Trixie, I don't think this is the place to be asking those questions," just then an orange slug with a fire like design on it jumped onto one of the boy's shoulders, "It would be safer to talk back at the hideout then out in the open."

"Fine," the girl replied in disappointment, "But I want to know how he was able to fly and change his appearance so fast! He must have a hidden a jetpack somewhere because there is no way someone can fly on their own without some kind of assistance!"

"I'm sure he will explain how he did it later," the boy assured her, then he turned his attention to Danny, "I'm Eli Shane and this is Burpy, Trixie, Kord and Pronto," he introduced pointing to each one in turn.

"I'm Danny Fenton," the Halfa introduced seeing no harm in telling.

"We are going to take you to our hideout if that doesn't seem like a problem," Eli explained.

"Fine with me, I don't really have anything else to do right now,' Danny replied with a shrug as the slug jumped back onto the Halfa's shoulders.

"You can ride with me," Eli tells him as he leads him over to his robotic wolf like transportation.

Danny wasn't very sure way he was following this group to who knows where. He had just met the group, what if they were the bad guys and he didn't know it? But then again, he had to take the chance in following these guys to this hideout. He was in a whole new world that he didn't even know about and this group may just know of a way for him to return home. Hey, they may even know the reason why this unusual colored slug liked to hang out on his shoulder so much. "But why do we have to go somewhere else to talk?"

"Some of Blakk's goons may still be around and I don't want him to get any information he can use against us," Eli answered as he got onto his white and little bit of orange robotic wolf.

"Makes sense," Danny commented completely understanding what Eli meant as he mounted the robot as well, "Who is this Blakk guy?"

"We will explain who he is later," Eli assured him knowing where Danny was coming from, "All you need to know about him right now is that he is not someone to mess around with and not to be trusted."

"But Eli, are you sure we can trust him?" Kord asked in concern as he mounted what looked like a green robot warthog, "Remember Twist?"

"Twist?" Danny repeated a bit confused on not hearing the name before.

"You know him?" Kord asked becoming a bit suspicious of the new arrival.

"No, never heard of him," Danny assures him, "Who is he?"

"Just some jerk that betrayed us," Trixie spat once she mounted her dark blue robotic saber tooth tiger, "We thought he was one of our friends... But in the end, he turned out to be one of Blakk's loonies."

"This Blakk guy doesn't seem much of a nice guy," Danny stated as they took off, "What is he trying to do?"

"He is trying to take over all of SlugTerra," Trixie explains to him.

"SlugTerra?" Danny repeats once again never hearing the name before.

"It's where you are right now," Pronto answered from his robotic mule that looked a bit rusted, "How can you not know where you are when you came down here?"

"One, I never had any plans on going on this trip, I was more forced into it. And two, all I knew was that I was heading to a forgotten land," Danny informs them, "Plus I'm the good guy here. It's my job to stop the bad guys."

"How do we know that you are telling the truth?" Kord questioned.

"Explain the chair I came down on." Danny deadpanned, then he looked at the thing he was riding. "What is this anyways?"

"It's a Mecha Beast, but more specifically the LK-E model," the cave troll answered proudly, "The Mecha Beasts are one of the main transportation around here."

"Cool!" Danny exclaimed excitedly. Sure his parents had built tons of amazing things back home, but this was something else! "Maybe I can get Tucker to help me build something like this once I get back home."

Eli couldn't help but roll his eyes at Danny's excitement. He had a feeling that things were going to become interesting with this Danny's character around.

* * *

 **Ok, hey everyone, here is the next chapter of The Phantom of Slugterra! Yes, the Shane gang will also be part of this amazing story! So in this chapter, the slug that will soon be Danny's was revealed. What do you guys think of it's design? I will post it later on my DeviantArt account for you all to see. Then once the chapter is made that shows what the Ecto Spirit's transformation is in, I will post it on it later as well. Now that I have an idea what the slug will be, I will try to work on my other Slugterra and Danny Phantom crossover story idea. As for what this Slug's name will be, you just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Also, for all of you who had suggested some ideas for this story, I want to say thank you and that I will try and use as many as I can for where I think it will fit. Also, I'm glad that you all have enjoyed this story so far and thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**

 **fariyflare. deviantart. com**


	3. Chapter 3: A Roadblock of Goons

On their way to the hideout, Pronto kept a keen eye on Danny, or should we say the slug that was sitting on Danny's shoulder. He just couldn't understand it, why did the slug enjoy spending time with someone who barely knew anything about this world? But before he had the chance to try and get the slug once again, Trixie unintentionally rode in between his and Eli's mecha, "So Danny, can you explain how you were able to fly?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked trying to play dumb and clueless.

"You know what I mean," Trixie insisted, "You were able to fly without the need of a jetpack! And how were you able to change your appearance so quickly?"

"Come on Trix, give him some space," Kord tells her as he rides his mecha over to the other side of Eli's, "He just entered a whole new world. His mind must be near the edge of exploding with questions and I don't think you are helping any. Let him get use to his surroundings before we start asking questions"

"Kord right," Eli stats as he jumps into the conversation, "Let's wait until we get to the hideout to ask questions."

"Now that that is settled, can someone please give me that slug?!" Pronto demanded as he pointed to the Ecto Spirit on Danny's shoulder. The slug in question turned to look at Pronto and sent a raspberry his way, "HEY! How dare you do that to the great Pronto!"

"Um...Why does Pronto want this guy so badly?" Danny asked completely confused as to why someone would want a slug so badly.

"He wants it so badly because it is one of the rarest slugs down here," Trixie answered as she looked over at an irritated Pronto.

"But why does someone want a slug so badly, to begin with?" Danny asked not really see the point. Was it because they had different color schemes and people wanted to catch them all? Or was it because of something else? "And how is this little guy so rare?"

"Why wouldn't someone want a slug?" Pronto answered with a question of his own not thinking about how things may be different for Danny, "They hold great power that you can use to dominate your foes! With a powerful and rare slug by your side, you can show everyone that you are not someone to mess with!" then as an afterthought added in, "Plus the are also the key to life. Where ever there are slugs, there is life."

Danny then started to imagine himself shooting a slug at one of his enemies, but couldn't see it working out so well. He then looked over the slug on his shoulder, if what Pronto said was true, then how powerful was this little guy? After a bit it, he turned his attention back to those around him and said, "But that doesn't answer my question on how this guy is rare."

"Well for starters, that slug there is called an Ecto Spirit," Eli started explaining, "From what we know about it, it will only come out when it senses it's fated Slinger has arrived and not let anyone else sling them. And because it is rarely even seen, it is a very rare slug to come across."

"So I guess that explains why he keeps jumping away from Pronto whenever he tries to take him," Danny said in thought as he went over the information given to him, "Then if is true, then why is he happily sitting on my shoulder and not trying to escape?"

"Because you're the one I been waiting for," the Ecto Spirit chirped in delight.

Danny just blinked once again not very sure if he was hearing things, "Did anyone else hear him talk?"

"Don't be crazy, slugs can't talk," Pronto stated as if it was a known fact and waved the question away.

"Then was I hearing things?" Danny questioned mostly to himself. He won't be surprised if he was, barely any sleep can probably do that to a guy.

"Nope," the slug replied with a smile.

"Ok then..." Danny trailed off deciding to question his sanity later when he was able to sleep, "But I'm pretty sure I wasn't able to understand animals before."

"Maybe the slug energy down here is effecting you somehow," Kord suggested, "It might have something to do with you being from the Burning World."

"I'm from the Surface as well if you have forgotten," Eli pointed out reminding his friend.

"Oh yeah," Kord said forgetting about that fact, "But there must be a reason why he is able to understand them."

"It may be something to do with me being half ghost, so the energy down here may be effecting me differently then Eli," Danny thought, then out loud said, "Maybe it having a different effect on me for...unknown reasons."

Kord noticed Danny hesitation but decided to question it later, because right now they had something more important to deal with. In front of them, coming up fast was a roadblock made out of five people wearing black suits with red goggles and their mecha beasts. Seeing there being no way to jump over the roadblock, the Shane Gang plus Danny skidded to a stop not that far away from the opposing group. Eli glares at the group before he asked, "What do you guys want?"

"Dr. Blakk wants the slug that your friend has there," the goon at the fount of the group answered as he and the rest of the goons held up their blasters. Seeing the action, the Shane Gang held up their own blasters ready to defend themselves.

Danny watched as everyone around him held up different looking guns with slugs inside ready to be fired and he started to wonder if these people were crazy. Danny was about to make a comment saying, "Slugs really? Can't you think of something else to fire that may be a bit more effective? Maybe a potato?" But decided to keep his mouth shut for now which was a bit unusual for him because he remembered Pronto saying something about the slugs down here having great power. Plus he was in no position to speak, well he could if he revealed his secret, but he was saving that for another day.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we aren't letting Blakk get his hands on this slug just to Ghoul him. So you better leave now empty handed if you know what good for you," Eli declared as he held his bluster up with Burpy inside ready to be fired.

"Not going to happen," the first goon stated once again as he aimed his blaster towards the sky and fired.

Trixie watched the slug being fired off and gained a look of horror and worry once she recognized the slug, "It's a Xmitter!"

"Not good," Eli stated sounding and looking worried.

Danny watched as a dark blue slug with almost black brown backing, light green belly and hones flew through the sky with great speed. After a few seconds, it did a summersault transforming into something that looked like a tadpole with sharp teeth, dark blue body, light green tail, belly and hones, two arms with three almost black brown claws and pink eyes. Once the Xmitter was high enough in the air, it turned into a bright neon green energy ball that sent out a shockwave around it into the surrounding area. "What is it doing?" Danny asked as he watched the shock wave deplete after a certain distance and the slug landing on the ground unhurt.

"That!" Kord cried out in alarm as all the blasters and mechas in the area powered down, "It sends out a magnetic wave that short circuit anything that runs on electricity for a bit."

"I don't really see the point of them using a Xmitter," Pronto commented not sounding worried but more confused, "They shorted out their own blasters, now they can't sling any slugs at us and we can't at them."

Danny couldn't help but groan in disbelief, he was acting like a certain techno geek he knew back home, "You just jinxed us."

"How could I possibly jinx us?" Pronto asked in confusion, "See their blaster are also powered down, so they-" But he was cut off from his train of thought when Black's goons threw their blasters to the side and pulled out some working ones already loaded with ghouls from some cases, "Oh...I see your point now."

Soon ghouls started to be fired at them causing the group to jump off of the mechas and hide behind a giant rock nearby for cover. "What are we going to do?" Danny asked as he felt the impact of the ghouls hitting the ground and rock they were hiding behind.

"How about we just give them the slug?" Pronto suggested sounding quite panicked. In reply to Pronto's suggestion, the Ecto Spirit sent a small green energy blast from its mouth at Pronto's hand, causing the tracker to cry out in surprise. He then turned to the creature as he cried out, "What was that for?"

"We are not going to give them Ecto," the Halfa told him sternly with a small glare.

"Ecto?" Trixie asked a bit surprised that Danny already named the Ecto Spirit.

Danny just shrugged, "I thought it would be a good name for him," then he turned to the Ecto Spirit. "What do you think?"

"I like it," the newly named Ecto Spirit chirped in agreement.

"Great, someone else that names their slugs," Pronto stated as he crossed his arms.

"So what the plan?" Danny asked once again and then glared over at Pronto, "Besides giving them Ecto."

"I agree with Danny, we can't let Blakk get his hands on Ecto. Who knows what will happen when he ghouled," Eli stated, "We need to find a way to get by them or buy us some time until our blasters and mechas are working again."

Just then a blast accorded right by them created a giant dust cloud around them and once it cleared, the group saw that their shield was now in rubble. Danny stood there like a deer caught in headlights as he tried to format a plan. By how the blasters and mechas were still offline, so Danny decided that they won't be back online anytime soon leaving two plans open. One of them was to run the opposite direction to try and escape, but Danny quickly pushed that one aside for they may be already surrounded and the goons could just shoot slugs or ghouls at them to stop them. With that plan not knocked off the list, there was now only one left that he wasn't really fond of doing, but knew that it was had to be done for them to escape...he had to reveal his secret.

With a deep breath, he then turned to his newfound friends with a determined look, "I know a why that we can get out of here, but don't ask any question until we get to your hideout."

"Why can't we ask questions?" Pronto questioned confused as to why Danny didn't want them to ask questions.

"Because I whether answer questions here we will have a less chance of having ess droppers," Danny answered sternly, "Just get your mechas ready to make a run for it once they are online again. Ecto, you go with Eli. You will be much safer with him than being with me for the time being."

Ecto shook his head, "Nope, I'm staying with you."

"Are you sure?" the Halfa asked to give the Ecto Spirit a chance to change his mind.

"I'm sure," Ecto assured him without hesitation.

"Wait Danny!" Trixie called out stopping Danny from taking off, "You can't go out there, it's too dangerous and you have no idea what you up against. It's best if we wait out the Xmitter's effect to wear off before we do anything."

Danny couldn't help but smirk as he replied, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have been through much worse than this. Just make sure that you guys are ready to take off when the effects were off." then before anyone could stop him, Danny took off into the battlefield.

Trixie wasn't sure what the Halfa meant but before she had a chance to go after him, Eli held her back, "Don't worry about Danny, I'm sure he knows what he is doing. Right now, we have to trust him and follow his plan."

After a bit, Trixie finally agreed and followed Eli, Kord, and Pronto over to their mechas.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Danny walked further into the battle and stopped a few feet away from the group of Blakk's goons. He stood there holding his ground with a determined look, with his arms crossed and with a confidence look in his eyes. "Looking for something?" the Halfa asked with a smug look and with no fear laced in his voice.

"He has the slug!" the second goon cried out once he noticed Ecto sitting on the Ghost Boy's shoulder.

"Kid, hand over the slug and we will be on our way," the third goon told the boy.

"Let me think about it," Danny tells them, he made a thinking face for a moment and then turned it into a smug smile, "Nope."

"Do you know who you are dealing with?" the fourth goon asked irritated.

"Not really," Danny confessed broadly with a shrug, "But if you are trying to take this guy away against his will, then you guys are the bad guys in my books."

"I don't think you are in the position to talk," the first goon tells the Halfa as he points the blaster at him with a growling Ghoul ready to be fired, "Just hand over the slug and we will leave you and the Shane Gang be."

"Not going to happen black and ugly," Danny replied not dropping his smug looking pose.

Being quite annoyed with the teen's actions, the first goon fired one of his ghouls right at Danny without really caring if he got hurt or not. The ghoul that was shot was a Grimmstone, a Ghoul with a very dull pink front, it's back was burgundy red, it had blue hones and markings, it had very razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes that made it look evil. When it hit full velocity, it transformed into a what looked something like a bull with very pale ghostly green hones, claws and razor-sharp teeth, it's body was blue that looked almost black, it's stomach was red and there was little thunderbolts by the corners of it's blood red slitted eyes. It came flying at Danny with great speed and Danny jumped into the air at the last second to dodge the speeding Ghoul. Without missing a beat up in the air, Danny created an ectoblast in his hand and sent it at the first goon with sent crashing into the one behind it. sending them both to the ground. The surrounding area then went into an eerie silence as everyone stared at the Ghost Boy in shock, no one was expecting him to do that. He then landed harmlessly on the ground, stood up straight as he smiled at Blakk's goons, "So, do you still think I'm not in the position to talk?"

In response to the Halfa's question, the goons started to rapid fire at Danny not wanting him to get close. Danny dodges each one fired at him only needing to turn intangible a few times as he fired his own ectoblasts and rays in return. After a while, Danny heard the mechas behind him starting to power back up and knew that it was time to wrap things up. He then created a basketball sized ecto ball in his hand and threw it down to the ground created a dust cloud that enveloped the area around him as he jumped onto a mecha beast that was going past him. Once he was out of the dust cloud, he saw that he was once again on the same mecha beast as Eli. "You have a lot of explaining to do," Eli tells the Ghost Boy not letting his eyes off of the road before them.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Danny confessed with a small sigh dreading the fate will befall him shortly.

* * *

 **Here's the newest chapter for The Phantom of Slugterra! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next one. Right now I'm trying to decide whether to have this take place when Eli has Doc or afterward, that is the main thing I'm trying to figure out at the moment. I have a few ideas on what kind of slugs Danny would be getting, and I have to say that one of them may just surprise you all. I also wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter for this may take a while, I say this because I want to try and focus on my other stories more and update them...which may be hard... I say that because I got tons of other ideas for other stories going through my head right now... For more information check out my profile, but don't worry, I will try and update this story at the same time but as much as the ones I will be focusing on.**

 **Also for the Guest that keeps on commenting on this story, (I think it is the same person) I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying the story so far.**

 **Girlfish you may never know, Blakk may just do that, hey even I don't know and I'm writing it! Also that a good idea for a type of slug Danny gets**

 **For everyone else that commented on this story, glad to hear that you are enjoying this story and want more. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Explaining

As they rode through the unfamiliar territory to Danny, the Halfa was deep in thought trying to figure out what he was going to say. He knew that they were going to ask how he was able to do all that stuff back there, but how was he going to explain it? How was he going to explain that he was half ghost? He was half of something that many believe didn't exist! What if they didn't believe him? Then again, he could always transform in front of them to prove that he was telling the truth. But will that be enough?

He then let out a small sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Eli. Said person turned to look at Danny for a moment before turning back to face what was ahead of him feeling a bit sorry for the kid. From what the kid said, he was forced down here without a say in it and now he had to tell a bunch of strangers he had just met how he did all that stuff back there which may have been a secret. "Are you ok back there Danny?"

"I would be lying if I said I was," the Ghost Boy answered with a nervous laugh, then he shook his head, "Everything just happened so fast I guess. When all of this happened, I was up in my room trying to finish up my homework for tomorrow, then the next thing I knew I was waking up in my enemy's lair strapped to a chair being sent down here. But I guess I should be used to this by now."

Eli just raised an eyebrow at Danny's response, "You have an enemy that sent you down here? Why?" Then as an afterthought asked, "And why should you be used to this?"

"Mostly likely to get me out of his hair," Danny answered with a shrug, "As for why I should be used to this by now, well that is a story that can wait for another time."

Eli wanted to ask him some more questions, but knew he could wait as the mecha they rode slowly slowed down, "We're here."

Danny looked over Eli's shoulder and wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not. They were now slowly making their way towards a tree with white buildings built right into it and had a ginormous blue mushroom right above it. The tree the buildings were built into was quite a distance away from the land and the only way over to it was a tree root that was smoothed down from use. "Whoah," Danny commented as he stared at the sight before him, "I've seen many things in the Ghost Zone, but nothing like this!"

"Ghost Zone? What that?" Eli asked never hearing a place like that before.

"The Ghost Zone? Um...that is a story for another time," Danny replied not that sure if he should tell a bunch of strangers about a place that is the flipside of the Real World where million upon thousands of ghosts live.

"I think we will have time for you to tell us along with how you did everything back there," Eli informs him as he got off his mecha followed shortly after by Danny.

"This place looks cool," Ecto comments as he takes their new surroundings in, "I won't mind living here."

"You and me both," Danny comments with a smile towards his new friend as he made his way inside behind Eli followed by Pronto, Trixi and Kord.

Inside the Hideout resided tons of different slugs doing their own thing, but as soon as Danny stepped in, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the newcomer. Danny stood there awkwardly in the doorway unsure what he should do with all the slug's attention on him, "Um, why are they all staring at me?" the Halfa whispered to Ecto in confusion and unease.

"I think they sense the unusual energy that is coming off of you Danny," Ecto answered as he looked at all the different slugs staring in their direction.

"I noticed that too, why is there a strange energy coming from you?" Burpy asked as he jumped over to Eli's shoulder that was closest to Danny.

"I guess you guys can sense Ecto-Energy," Danny whispered in thought but was loud enough for Burpy and Ecto to hear.

"Ecto-Energy?" Burpy asked a bit in confusion never hearing that type of energy before. Was it something like Slug Energy? "What kind of energy is that?"

"You will find out soon," Danny answered with a sigh as he noticed a slug slowly making it's way over to him. Danny couldn't help but smile as he bent down and held out his hand to it. The slug looked at it nervously and when he deemed it safe, it jumped onto it. Danny then stood up and softly petted the creature causing it to purr. When the other slugs saw that the newcomer creating the strange energy wasn't a threat, they all gathered around Danny chirping in delight and causing the Halfa to cry out in surprise at the sudden turn of events.

As the slugs gathered around Danny, Eli, Trixi, Pronto and Kord had to back up a bit to give the slugs room and stared in surprised at how all the slugs were gathering around the poor boy. "I don't think I ever saw them act that way towards someone before," Eli stats as he does his best not to step on any of the slugs.

"Why are they acting like that towards him? Why not Pronto?" the tracker ask flabbergasted at the turn of events as he fell down trying to avoid the oncoming slugs.

"I wonder if it has something to do with him being able to understand them," Kord suggested as he held onto his helmet with one hand as he stepped over the slugs doing his best not to step on any.

"It may also have something to do with what he did back with Blakk's goons," Trixi points out as she backs up a bit from the crowd of slugs gathering around Danny, "That reminds me, Danny, care to explain what you did back there?"

"I'm guessing that there is no way out of it and if I want to start gaining your trust I have to tell you?" Danny asked even though knew the answer. When he saw them nod, he sighed, "I thought so," he then bent down and carefully placed the slug back down who looked a bit disappointed, "But I think we should sit down, because it's somewhat of a long story."

"How long is your story that we have to sit?" Pronto asked confused.

"Trust me, you'll want to because it may also be a bit shocking," Danny explained wishing that he didn't have to do this but knew he had to. He was a stranger to this land and right now these guys were the only ones he could turn to right now, so they deserve an explanation.

They made their way over to some seats and Danny took the spot where he could face everyone to tell his story, but before he could sit down he had to keep on removing the slugs that got in his way causing the other to laugh. "Ok, let's hear it," Eli demanded once he and other were comfortable.

Danny nodded, sighed and looked down towards the floor, "The reason why I was able to do all that stuff back there is because..." with one more sigh he then looked up to face the Shane Gang, "is because I'm not completely human.."

"What do you mean by that? How are you not completely human? You look human to me," Eli asked with a raised eyebrow as the others looking completely lost and confused. Ecto, on the other hand, was looking at his slinger in curiosity, wondering what he was getting at.

"I'm actually half ghost," the Halfa answered in almost a whisper but was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "A creature that is also known as a Halfa."

"A-A-A ghost?" Pronto asked surprised yet a bit scared.

"But how? It's scientifically impossible for something to be dead and alive at the same time," Kord states, "But if what you are saying is true, that may explain how you are able to understand slugs with the Slug Energy acting differently towards you."

"Are you sure? Because you don't look like a ghost," Trixi points out not really believing the Ghost Boy.

"That is because I have a ghost form and a human form," Danny explained but had the feeling that they didn't believe him and that he may just need to transform to prove himself.

"I don't think you're telling the truth because ghost don't exist," Eli stats as he glares at the Halfa, "They are only creature that were made up to scare people on Halloween and to be used in scary campfire stories. The only way I'm going to believe you is if you prove it here and now."

"Trust me, if they were made up creatures, my life would be a whole lot easier and maybe normal, even though I can never see that happening," Danny comments wishfully then sighs for what felt like the millionth time that day, "Anyways I had the feeling you were going to ask that to believe me," he then stood up, placed Ecto on the armrest of his seat and turned to face his audience. He then closed his eyes for a bit to gather himself and snapped them open before he had second thoughts as he cried out, "I'm going ghost!" then in a blink of an eye, the ring of light appeared around him.

Everyone who was watching jumped back in surprise at the sudden appearance of the ring of light and watched in fascination as it split in two to travel in different directions. They watched as Danny's white t-shirt with a red oval and red trim, baggy blue jeans and red and white sneakers transformed into a black jumpsuit with a white belt, collar, gloves, boots and a strange DP symbol as the light passed over them. As the light passed over the Halfa's head, his skin tanned, his once black hair turned snow white, his once icy blue eyes turned a glowing neon green and a white aura surrounded him. As the transformation took place, all the slugs felt the strange energy increase, it was as if a cloak was removed to reveal his full power.

Ecto sat there in surprise not expecting something like that to happen. He then stook himself out of his shock and made his way up onto Danny's shoulder. He noticed that the boy felt colder than before but pushed that thought aside figuring that it was due to the transformation, "So that is what you were hiding? I thought it was something big, but not this big!"

"Yeah, it's a secret that only a few select people know," Danny tells his little friend as he smiles and pets Ecto causing him to purr.

Eli just sat there still in shock as he whispered, "How? How can this possible? I thought ghosts were only made up to scare people..." His mind was all over the place trying to sort out what just happened when all he knew or thought he knew about ghosts was flushed down the drain.

Pronto was the next one to snap out of the shock as he carefully made his way over to Danny and poked him. After a few more pokes to confirm what he was seeing, he looks the Ghost Boy over, "Are you sure you're half ghost? All that had changed is your appearance and you're still solid. I heard that things were supposed to be able to pass through them, but why isn't it happening with you?"

"I'm sure" Danny assures him with a roll of his eyes as he turned his attention back to the group, "I can choose whether I want to be intangible or not," then in a whisper said, "Well, most of the time that is." Wanting to prove his point, the Halfa decided that the next time the tracker tried to pass through him, he would allow it.

With a determined look to prove to himself that Danny wasn't a ghost or part ghost, Pronto tried once more to pass through him. He put all of his weight onto Danny when the next thing he knew, he was passing through something cold for a split second before he found himself falling face first into the ground. At the sight of Pronto's faceplant, pretty much all of the slugs in the room were brought our of their shock and started laughing at the molenoid. The slugs on their part weren't all that scared of Ghost Boy since he was able to humiliate Pronto, the Ecto Spirit wasn't scared of him and they felt no danger coming from him.

At the sight of Pronto falling down face first, Burpy finally was able to shake himself out of his shock and stared at Danny in awe, "Wow, I never thought anything like this would happen when I woke up this morning."

"Same here," Danny agreed with a dry laugh as he looked down towards Pronto.

Hearing the laughter around him, Pronto slowly got back onto his feet and glared at the slugs around him. But as soon as he realized what had just happened, he turned the glare towards the Ghost Boy who was smiling sheepishly at him. As he glared at the boy, Pronto then realized something as his glare turned to that of a look of surprise, shock and a bit of fear, "I-You-You're-"

"A ghost? Didn't I just say that?" Danny asked jokingly with a small smirk.

Trixi and Kord just sat there staring at Danny unsure what to think and was glad that he told them to sit down for this. They had heard about ghosts from stories, but seeing one with their own eyes was something else altogether. They had heard that they could be menacing, but Danny didn't seem like that at all, plus the slugs seem to like him as well. But seeing Pronto go RIGHT THROUGH Danny made it seem even more unbelievable yet real. "I just can't believe it," Kord whispered trying to make sense of what was going on.

"This may just be the most unbelievable thing that we have seen yet," Trixi comments in a whisper.

"Wait a minute! Since you are part of something that I thought a minute ago was fake, how come you didn't just fly back to the surface?" Eli asked as he snapped himself out of his shock which was now replaced by confusion.

"Trust me, I've tried," Danny groaned, "But there was a Ghost Shield put up around this place to keep me down here."

"Ghost Shield?" Kord asked as the topic caught his attention.

"It's a shield that keeps a ghost in or out depending which side it's on," the Halfa explained.

"And why would there be one around us?" Trixi asked confused as to why someone would want to keep their new friend down here.

"Because there is a crazed up Fruitloop that wants to keep me away so he can work on his evil schemes in peace," Danny spat in disgust.

"Wait, even if we do find a way to get you back home, how are you going to get past the shield?" Trixi asked in concern and decided not to question who the person was figuring that Danny will tell them later.

"I will be able to get past it if I'm in my human form," Danny assured them, "There is a one way I can think of to get home, but I don't think it would be happening anytime soon."

"And what may that way be?" Eli asked him.

"For the Ghost Shield to run out of power," the Halfa explained, "But knowing Vlad, the power for it won't be running out anytime soon."

"So I guess we are stuck with you for the time being then," Eli announced with a small smile.

"Wait, so you're not going to kick me out or anything?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Of course not," Eli assured him, "We of the Shane Gang always does our best to help those in need."

Danny couldn't help but smile as big goofy smile at hearing that, "Thanks and I'll do my best to help out as well." He then resummoned the rings of light transforming him back to human causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that little light show," Pronto stats as he watched the rings disappear once more.

"Believe me, you will sooner or later," Danny tells him with a smirk.

"Well, since you are stuck with us for now, I think we better you a new change of clothes for you will be able to blend in better," Trixi states as she takes in the Halfa's choice of clothing.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Danny asked as he looked over his clothing trying to figure out what was wrong with them. They were a bit dirty and rip here and there from all that just happened, nothing a good washing could fix. But besides that, he didn't see anything wrong with them.

"No offense, but you kind of stick out from the rest of us," Trixi explains to him, "But I'm sure we will be able to find something that will still fit your style."

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Kord asked the question that was on his mind when he found out what Danny was, "So what kind of powers do you have?"

"Um, we'll..." the Ghost Boy was a bit caught off guard by the sudden question, but quickly composed himself as he answered, "Well there's my ghost sense, flight, intangibility, invisibility, overshadowing, ecto-rays, I can create an ectoplasmic shield, cryokinesis and a few other abilities as well.:

"Can you show us?" Kord asked further with his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Before Danny had the chance to answer, Eli jumped in, "I think he can show us when we show him how to sling slugs."

"And you will learn a lot by being taught by the great Pronto!" the molenoid exclaims as he stood there proudly.

"Is he always like this?" Danny asks as he lends over towards Eli.

"You will get use to it," Eli assured him but was feeling a bit nervous knowing that there was an actual ghost beside him and was freaking out inside knowing that ghosts were real.

"I just hope he will be nothing like the Box Ghost," he comments as he backs up away from his friend. With the Box Ghost in mind, he then looked up at the ceiling as if he was trying to see the world above them, "I just hope Amity Park will be fine without me."

This caught gang's attention as Eli asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well you see, I'm kind of the protector of my hometown," Danny explained as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I protect everyone there from the ghosts that come out of my parent's portal to cause trouble."

"A portal?" Pronto asked this catching his attention.

"Yeah, it leads to another world known as the Ghost Zone," Danny explained, "And before you ask, it is a place where million upon thousands of ghosts live and is the flipside of this world."

"Is there any way that a non-ghost can enter it?" the tracker asked as plans started to form in his mind that may benefit him.

"Yeah, but it's difficult to find a natural formed portal," Danny explains and then sends a small knowing glare towards the tracker, "And I won't recommend entering it if you don't have a way to defend yourself from the ghosts or if you are not able to fly because it's made mostly of floating island and floating people doors and you need to know a way out because each portal and door there will either lead to another place or time."

"Whatever do you mean? I wasn't even thinking about entering such a dangerous place," Pronto stats as he held up his hands in mock surrender trying to defend himself and pushing the thought aside for the time being.

"Wait a minute, so you're telling us that there is a portal that leads to another world in your house?" Kord asked in disbelief.

"More like under it," the Ghost Boy answered with a small laugh, "But yeah, it is also the reason why I'm half ghost."

"How?" Trixi asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Let's just say, never put the on button on the inside of a working portal," Danny simply answered with a shake of his head still wondering what caused his parents to put it there.

Everyone cringed as they imagined the pain Danny probably went through because of that. Wanting to change the topic to get the thought off of everyone's mind, Eli spoke up, "How about we show Danny around and later we can get him a new set of clothes?"

With everyone in agreement glad for the change of topic, they showed Danny and Ecto around the place they will call home for the time being.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here is the next chapter for The Phantom of Slugterra! Sorry that it took so long to update this, I was kind of busy with some stuff along with some other things. -looks over at all the stories that I have haven't posted yet dancing around me- As you can see, lately I have been coming up with new stories that had been keeping my mind busy. So because of that, I've decided to upload some previews of some of the stories that I have laying around to keep you guys busy as I update some more of my main stories. Anyways I really hope that you guys are enjoying this story so far!**

 **Oh yeah, for the guest that suggested for me to do a Danny Phantom and Ulitmate Spiderman crossover, htat sounds like a great idea! I just have to rewatch the episodes to get a good idea for what I want to do for it since I haven't watched it for a while now.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
